


Once and then Always

by karindalynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Curse, F/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karindalynn/pseuds/karindalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rumple flips the switch on the book, the new curse makes all the Heros, villains and all the villians, heros.  However to work, all are giving false memories and no one remembers Storybrooke or the land without magic.</p><p>Only Rumple remembers... And only Henry is spared, still left a hero, with Rumple excluding him in memory of his father from the curse.</p><p>But the titles are just that, and behind the new stories deep down, they are the same person, just more damaged or more healed by how their title reflects there own sense of self.</p><p>The Story Begins when Good Queen Regina sends her hero, the head of her navy, Captain Jones to try to capture the most evil creature in the Land.... The Black Swan.</p><p>Can they stop trying to kill each other long enough to find their way back to one each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The mission

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it will go this way, but I look at spoilers and some of this might bleed into my work.....
> 
> the next chapters will be longer...

**Captain Killian Jones - The Enchanted Forest (@4x22)**

He snuck into the Good Queen Regina's castle the back way, through the passages, at night. If he entered properly in the daylight, the crowds would gather, making him uncomfortable with their cheers, there eagerness to see the hero.

It never felt right, so he took to avoiding it. Sticking to the darkness of the shadows that seemed, against reason, more familiar territory.

He was loved by all as a hero, but still felt empty somehow, as something, _someone_ was missing. That all the adoration in the world could not fill or comfort the gap that  _one_ person could fill.

But there was no one person. His memories told him that his wife, Milah's had died in the hands of the  villian, what villian he could never seem to recall... And he had lost his hand saving the kingdom from that villians doom. He had a fake hand now, all knightly and gold plated and beautiful, but it always felt  _wrong_ to him. Out of place. He would stare at it sometimes, not really wanting back his hand, but sure it should look different.

He had been summoned by his queen for another mission, another adventure. Another foe to face. As he made his way down the corridors of her castle, he ran into three women, all beautiful, cooing at him and stroking his arm in appreciation. They threw themselves at him, the brave knight, and his gentleman manners forced himself into a brief conversation with only subtle rejection. 

He always rejected them. He told himself it was because of Milah, but that felt so long ago...., he told himself because of good form. They were both lies, and he knew it, knew deep it was because of the flash of something he caught when he was dreaming, a cascade of gold and the green of the most beautiful of seas.

 _Someone_ was missing. But he did not dare speak this out loud. He had no one close to himself to share it with anyways. Surrounded by love and complaining he was somehow lacking it.

Regina sat on her throne and smiled in friendliness when she saw him, but not fast enough to hide the look he had seen in her eyes first, sadness. He looked at her speculatively, this good Queen that had it all, was loved unconditionally by her people, and wondered suddenly if she felt it to....

What was  _missing. That this was somehow wrong._

_"The villians are growing, spreading terror in our people Captain. We need to capture and defeat them. There are the more minor ones, like that thief Robin Hood, who steals from our poor to make himself richer, or Black Snow and her husband, ruling the neighbourhood kingdom with torture and fear."_

_"I think we should target the most powerful, the most hated, my Queen, to send a message to the others, that evil comes with a price."_

Regina smiled a little sadly at that, saying " _I agree, but it is dangerous. I don't want to risk our people, their lives. That is why I want you to go, undercover of sorts, and go after her one on one, and to kill her if necessary for the sake of our people...because you are my greatest hero, but also my survivor..."_

He knew what was coming, but he asked anyways, refusing to feel fear at her response.

" _Her?"_

_"Yes Captain.... I need you to go after and kill the Black Swan"_

 


	2. The Black Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the memories they have are not real... this is really only days after the curse, so no one did the things they think they did.....the memories are part of what defines them in there new role of "good" or "bad" but again, at heart they are still the same people....

**Dark? Emma**   **\- The Enchanted** Forest

She had gone to the tavern to get drunk, sick of the torturous thoughts that filled her head.

Of what she was.

Of what she had done.

Memories, screaming at her of whole villages murdered, small children slaughter amongst them, and always, their blood was on her hands. The last village for no other reason but they dared to be in her way.

She stared at those hands, and the white glow of her magic, mocking her in its innocent glow when she knew it should be as black as her soul was.

She wanted to scream sometimes that this was not her, this dark creature. She did not feel BAD. Yet when she went to yell out and deny it, the memories would bubble up inside her to silence her, leave her winded in the flashback of her own atrocities. She was a monster. There was not a word strong enough for to villify enough what she was, what she had done. Oh GOD, the children. The children.

The alcohol did little to numb the pain, and normally little could distract from the  feriosity  of her own self hatred, hot and piercing. But tonight was different as a man was watching her drink, stealing small glances from under the fluttering of his eyelashes, the clear blue of those eyes, grabbing her attention.

She was used to people staring, with terror or revulsion. This was different, this was warm somehow and speculative.

She started stealing glances herself until she wasn't sure anymore which one of them really was the one that had started it all in the first place. She had no intention of moving it forward, so she tried to push down the.... something that was rising up inside of her. 

Her heart beat in excitement at the same time that her stomach lurched in panic as he got up and approached her, giving her his best smouldering smile, and tucking himself beside her at the bar.

" _Are you crazy, suicidal or just somehow ignorant as to what I am?"_ She managed suddenly, doing her best to look as uninterested in his obvious flirtation as possible.

" _Can a man not simply buy a beautiful woman a drink love?"_ He said this to her softly, and oh, God, the sound of his voice made it even worse. The soothing lull of his accent.

She sat back, pulling away, determined to ignore the overwhelming desire suddenly to just touch him, to rub her fingers across the scruff of his face to see if it was as soft as she remembered... Wait what!? Remembered? She shook her head at the foolish thought, trying to steel herself against him.

In her efforts, she squeezed her glass too hard, and it shattered in her hand, slicing her.

He pulled out some cloth from his outfit, white and pristine, and she wondered suddenly at him, and his outfit. It was plain, and dark navy, as if chosen to tell as little about its wearer as possible. She almost did not realize who he was, but two things gave him away. The press of the handkerchief was perfect, military in its precision, and she realized suddenly, that under the black glove he had a wooden hand.

She knew that left hand was likely normally golden. She wondered at what he was up to. Well she tried to wonder, but her brain went to mush as suddenly...

" _Your hand, it's cut, let me help you"_

_"It fine"_

_"No its not, here..._ She forgot to breathe a little as he gently wrapped her hand up, binding it with his teeth. He looked up at her, again from beneath his lashes, and she felt her own eyes flutter, her hands itch at the sudden need to reach out, until she pulled herself out of it suddenly, drawing back again.

He smiled at her, not put off in the least, and she was sure his eyes flitted to the tell tale pink she was sure crept across her cheeks, betraying her.

" _A tough lass"_ He sat back again, giving her needed space.

It all felt so familiar. She tried to bury deep the next thought but it flared up anyways. This all felt so _right_.

But she knew who he was now, and what she was to those like him, so she stared at him unblinking raising her walls again as much as she was able. 

" _What are you after Captain?"_ And she was satisfied he was properly upset at her having guessed his identity.

He quickly regrouped though, and purred at her

_"You are a beautiful woman love, and I but a lonely man.... Have you not ever been in love?_

_"No, I have never been in love.."_ She thought she sounded convincing, as she almost believed herself, but he just arched and eyebrow up at her, scratched behind his ear and let his eyes laugh at her.

She had vague memories of love, of Neal, of Graham, of Walsh, all brief, all ending in death and betrayal. No one had loved her and lived to survive it, but as she thought this she had another flash, something deep screaming out that she was wrong, certain their had been someone once, who had changed that. She excitedly fought to get an image from that dark down secret place, but the face that flash suddenly was HIS face, this man before her, and they had never met.

She was evil and clearly crazy. She wondered if that was why she did not feel like the demon she knew herself to be.

She was so sick of the darkness. She gave into the temptation, his light.

" _So, did you rescue some innocent puppies from any burning fires today?"_ _  
_

_"Why, were you burning down small villages again?"_ He countered, not missing a beat

" _Are you not worried that I will rip out your heart and crush it?"_

He took longer to reply this time, poking his tongue out of his mouth a little that made a certain part of her clench.

" _Why destroy something, I might freely give you with the right incentive, love?"_

She watched his face for the lie, and saw none.

" _Yet I am dark, black evil and you are the golden, white knight"_ She said this softly, and he cocked his head, and he saw the seriousness in his eyes at what he said next.

" _Yet you are the one with the golden hair and white magic, and I am the one with the dark hair and the strange attraction the black clothing"  " Makes you wonder if it is all wrong somehow..like everything got mixed up"_

Her heart beat rapidly as she heard the doubt in his voice and saw in his own eyes, his own uncertainty at his own identity. They understood each other. Oh my god, to have someone express the doubt she was feeling. She got it out, but it was tentative, almost a whisper...

" _I don't feel like a villian..."_

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, on the palm, gently.  " _I don't feel like a hero, not always anyways..."_

_"Let's go somewhere to talk..."_

She reached out her hand to him, to let him pull her out of her seat, and to continue this conversation, that had her humming with....hope... when she looked up at him suddenly, and saw it cross across his features, a mix of panic, self hate, hesitation, doubt. He looked conflicted and very guilty and her instincts screamed at her too late in warning. As she stared at his warm hand approaching her own, it deviated, slamming a black cuff on her wrist, blocking her magic as effectively as hand cuffs. He backed up quickly, fast, his eyes tortured.

" _Captain, dont do this"_ She pleaded, desperately, not out of any fear of harm, but rather the crushing pain of yet another betrayal, the stomping down on her spark of something light.

" _Swan, I am sorry, love, so sorry... But I can not take a chance that I am wrong about you"_ He looked as gutted as she felt, but he did it to her anyways. " _I need to save the kingdom"_

He had rope out now, but she was ready this time, knowing she could not best him with weapons without her magic, she fought dirty instead. She put her head down and allowed herself to cry at the crushing disappointment of it all, and when he stepped forward, unconsciously to comfort her, she slammed another glass from the bar into his head, rendering him out cold. 

It would take a mere seconds to take the broken glass and slice his throat, something dark and broken within her beckoned, but she looked at him again, out on the floor, and the crazy voice inside her whispered at her, don't ,not him, never him.

In the end she simply stormed out into the night, leaving him where he fell, still breathing.

She would give him one free pass.

But one pass only. She promised the darkness she lived with, that if he tried again, she would kill him.

If she dreamed that night of her in a red dress, dancing with him at a ball, well, she simply would deny that...even to herself.

Villians did not get happy endings. 

 

 


	3. The Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice they sometimes say what the other said in the past, in this story, the new memories are dominant, but the old ones are there, deep down, dormant and hiding.

**Captain Jones**

She was gone when he regained consciousness from the floor, but her presence lingered anyways, having awoken something deep within him.

He knew somehow his dreams of gold and green would no longer be vague, but the long length or her hair and the shine of her eyes.

He did not know what had happened, but he had felt it almost instantaneously, a crackling of heat and understanding. The overwhelming urge that everything would be magically okay, if he just reached out to kiss her.

Like a kiss could save the kingdom.

She would be back after him, he knew, when she realized that only he could remove the cuff that prevented her magic, part of the spell Regina had cast on it was that only the person who bound the other with it, could remove it. For now at least, the kingdom, the people were free of her black magic.

He figured she would need time to regroup and plot out her vengeance. He speculated at week at least before she watched his movements enough to risk a move. Time for him to plot and plan as well.

Of course he was tragically wrong and underestimated her.

She must have realized quickly she could not remove the bracelet on her own, and he was barely out the door of the tavern the next morning when she struck again in daylight, from behind, from above, with the gall to press a knife to his throat. He stood still, and she hesitated and failed to make the kill (again)  believing she had the advantage, so he used it and he struck out, twisting her arm until he weapon released to the floor, and using his legs to kick out her own from beneath her. _Don't hurt her!_   something deep inside him cried, but he satisfied himself with the reminder that this one was far from innocent, far from helpless. Not wanting regardless to fight a woman, he ended it as fast as possible and focused on restraining not hurting her enough to bind her with his rope.

She fought like a wildcat, all claws and energy, but with her magic subdued, he had superior strength and the reflexes of someone who had more fights behind him then his memory could recall or justify. When the hell had he learned to fight like this?

Then it was over, with her bound on the ground before him, at least temporarily secured, but still struggling, refusing to concede, to fail.

He picked up the knife, contemplating her, and the atrocities she had done.

The crimes she had committed.

The villages burned.

The people murdered.

The children. Oh God, the children.

He was ordered to kill. He was an officer, and according to all logic, killing her was the right thing to do, as she was too powerful to be safely caged.

But he could not shake the feeling that it was _wrong_.  She was angry, of sure, killing him a thousand ways with her eyes, but underneath it he saw something else, something deeper.

From somewhere in her voice, through his brain came the words, like from a recess of old memory " _I am going to choose to see the best in you".  (_ Where had that come from? Was he going mad? Why could he see only light where he knew logically there was only darkness?)

He approached with the knife, despite already becoming resigned there was no way he could actually do it, when she lifted her chin up as he approached, exposing her neck for easier access, her eyes flashing as if daring him to do it. But in those eyes there was more than just the taunt, but real pain, self- repulsion. He dropped the knife and dropped to his knees.

_"Why did you not kill me when you had the chance love? "_

She shrugged, and looked away saying " _Go ahead Captain, do your worst"_ and more softly " _Be the hero and kill the monster, save the people"_

But she did not look like a monster with her golden hair, and a tear slipped down the corner of her eye, betraying her. He felt pulled to her, like a magnet. But he was less sure which of them was the positive and which of them was the negative. They attracted each other anyways, he could feel it, and he wondered what was to be done, until all he thought to manage was:

" _I thought that you don't care about anyone but yourself?"_

She looked at him, and he knew the reply before she even said it, anticipated it, " _Maybe I just needed reminding that I could"_

He sighed, kicking the knife further away from them both, to give him the needed time to run, his decision made. Bloody Hell.

 _"Well , I believe in good form, you spared my life, so I owe you back in kind, in return."_ He calculated the time she would need once he left to get to the knife and get herself released. He better run.

She smiled at him suddenly in understanding.

 _"May the best one win Captain"_ she said, then gestured to her cuff hopefully

" _I may be sentimental, but I am not stupid love, if we are going to go after each other, I need it to be a fair fight, my wits against your brains"_

He took one look at her, as if to memorize the features he already knew to well for his own comfort. He felt winded at that smile. A physical ache. How could that smile be evil? 

He was clearly insane to be doing this. Well, he could regret it later.

He took a deep breath and turned and ran, plotting as to how he would try to strike next. And pondering why running _away_ from her could feel so wrong.


	4. The Forest

**EMMA**

 

She was tracking him through the forest, pleased with her skill when she stepped onto it first, her brain registering too late that she had walked into a trap.

The net encased her, covering her body and hauling it up to the trees, and she was helpless to do little but snarl at him as he emerged from his hiding in the pines and bush.

He looked ridiculously proud of himself. She had a sudden urge to punch him in the face, which she felt far more comfortable with then her normal urge to kiss him. Emma checked her pockets for anything that she could throw at his head that would hurt sufficiently enough to make her point, smiling when her fingertips held a magic potions she had from her collection. The cuff stopped her from new magic, but her old potions where still effective. She armed herself for battle with them, willing to take any advantage she could.

She had one that would turn him into a frog. She contemplated it for precious seconds, but decided that she was having too much fun. Plus, look at that face. It was more puppy that reptilian. Hmmm, she may just have a potion for puppy, but not on her.....

_"Hello love, did you miss me?"_

_"I bet you think your are clever"_ she said, sarcastically unnerving him by smiling at him despite her predicament.

He scratched at the side of his head a little, looking strangely bashful _"I got the idea from someone else, but I can't seem to recall when exactly"_

She pulled a small knife from her pocket and behind her back started quietly trying to cut herself free.

" _Getting old Captain, losing your memory, what are you 300?"_ He nodded again, (how had she known that?) but grinned wolfishly at her.

" _Luckily for me, I still have my youthful glow"_ He posed to allow her to admire him, and she did her best to roll her eyes in response " _I am angelically handsome, am I not?"_

_"Clearly a prince among men, which is why you entrap defenseless women"_

_"Are you a woman? I heard that you really were a flesh eating dragon?"_

_"I am only a dragon when the moon is full and I crave the flesh of the innocent"_

She smiled at him stupidly, enjoying it all too much, forgetting to saw at the ropes behind her for a minute. His eyes danced, countering

 _"I hear the flesh of the newborn baby is the most tender, what's your favorite? "_ She new he was joking but another memory reared forward suddenly of her stepping on, literally, the lifeless body of a newborn in an evil rampage, and she choked out suddenly in horror, as the memory hit her brain. As usual her heart protested at the image, trying to convince the head it was false. The moment was lost, as it wasn't funny suddenly, to joke about such things.... when she really was a demon.

She contemplated the frog potion again, but against herself this time, wishing she had the stomach for self sacrifice.

She had done nothing truly evil for two weeks, since she woke up with the headache dressed in an overly dramatic evil sorceress gown that seemed far to... well everything for her taste. All small little metal spikes and chains. (The unnecessary cleavage exposure, my god)

She sighed, feeling defeated. How can you ask for forgiveness for something so atrocious, you could never forgive yourself? It would be so easy to give into the darkness as she clearly had in the past, to bury her pain in it.

She didn't realize she was lost in thought until he cleared his throat, and her eyes shot to his face, watching her with concern.

  _"Are you okay love?"_ The tenderness in his voice almost doing her in. Almost.

The last bit of rope she needed to be free, sliced open and she shook herself out of it, throwing the knife at him directly to distract him, while she dropped back onto the ground.

He dodged it, his reflexes as fast as ever, and had the gall to look hurt.

" _Bloody hell"_ he cursed, pulling out the sword at his side in renewed acknowledgement of their positions on opposite sides. 

" _Oh calm down, it was just a little one, you would have barely felt it"_ Emma joked, and he raised his sword up at her, waving it, replying

" _When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it"_ He wiggled his eyebrows at her, to make sure she did not miss the double meaning. She had just the thing for that, pulling out a vial of shrinking dust, and throwing it quickly over his blade. It minimized down fast, untill the entire length of blade, was at best two inches. She raised her own eyebrow at him, 

_"I had heard the expression, big ship, little..., well you know, but Captain, really it's not even cold outside, does it get even smaller if there is a chill?"_

He looked at the blade horrified, dropping it suddenly, as if it scalded his hands. " _I knew you were evil, but shrinking a mans pride, really Swan... you are increasingly terrifying.."_

 _"I also have this black fairy dust, that will reduce the most fearsome foe to an insect to crush"_ She emptied the contents of the vial into her hand, showing it to him, although in truth it was a potion to simply make one invisible. 

She bluffed with it, gesturing as if she intended to throw it at him,

" _If I were you I would surrender, and beg for mercy, on your knees preferably"_

He started moving backwards, and she moved forward following him, eager to maintain close to him so the threat of the spell would feel real. He looked too calm for her liking, the glint in his eyes giving her just enough warning and she cursed when she heard the telltale snap underneath her feet and she was almost netted again, barely being avoided hauled by another trap up into the trees, jumping back and out of the way as he said.

" _A good hunter lays more than one trap love."_

But two could play the game and as she jumped backwards, she tripped a little, falling, and allowed herself to make a show of letting go of the dust, letting it fall in herself and turning herself invisible. 

He of course, would believe she had turned herself to a bug, effectively destroying herself.

He should by all reason smile, or at least take a breathe of relief, but as she hit the ground, now unseen by him, he screamed out in panic

" _No, Emma. God, no. No. No. please no. "_ His distress was real as he started to sort madly through the leaves, unaware of her watching quietly only a few feet away, searching for the bug he believed her transformed into. Tears of something sentimental glistening in her eyes. She had a horrifying desire to hug and comfort him. 

Her heart beat hard watching the real horror on his features, the depth of his, well, grief, which made no sense. She was about to move and give in and reveal herself, her heart hurting at his suffering, when he breathed a sigh of relief suddenly and sat up, relieved, his hands cupping the bug he believed she'd become. Talking to it.

" _Let's get you back to Regina love"_ and Emma knew the Queen would likely stomp on her rather than save her. His hands cracked open to reveal a black widow spider, venum filled and deadly, her humour vanished at the reminder of what he though she would be. Could he not at least found a god damn caterpillar that could turn into a butterfly? She felt furious at herself for being so soft when it came to him.

She watched him walk away with his new pet into the woods, pissed at his choice of inscet and his plan to turn her in. Trying not to giggle at the sound of his one sided conversation with the wee beast, carrying back to her in the wind.

She hoped the stupid thing bit him.

Of course, she thought smiling, his guard would be down now and he won't see her coming. She knew just when to strike next....

 


	5. The castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Easter vacation got in the way...will try to post faster. Love to all of you kind enough to read, comment and kudos :)
> 
> Emma is not actually the spider, Killian just thinks she is because she tricked him..........

**CAPTAIN JONES**

He was begging, he realized, but he continued anyways, desperate to find a way to return her back to her human form. To bring Emma back to him.

It was however falling on deaf ears, and Regina continued to refuse to help, and instead was horrified at what he wanted her to do. He supposed the fact that the spider was still alive, was progress with her. He knew no one else with magic that he could trust, and him and Regina were tenuous at best, more allies than friends.

" _You want me to save her? Are you serious? Mad maybe? I ordered you to kill her!"_ Regina argued, and Killian ran his hands through his face, frustrated, tiring of the circular argument.

 _"I am not going to give up on this Regina"_ And he knew, deep down, he wasn't. He would keep fighting until he could find a way to save her. His gut was screaming with the need.  He decided it was time to change tactics. He decided to tell Regina the truth.

" _Regina, something is wrong. I know this sounds crazy, but she is not the pure evil we know her to be. Evil doesn't hate themselves for what they have done.... and they don't have white magic and sad eyes"_

The Queen simply raised her eyebrow up at him sarcastically " _This is not your brain but another organ talking, isn't it?"  "The people are getting scared, demanding that we do something about these villains." "You know as well as I do that the "Golden One" Rumple, has them all demanding this. We need to save these people, and not allow ourselves to be manipulated by your ........weaknesses."_

_"I know you feel it Regina, bloody hell, don't deny it. I see it in your face too, that something is missing, that something is wrong."_

_"We are celebrated hero's, adored by all, and I have my son Henry, what could possibly be missing"  R_ egina raised her chin up as she said this, and stared him down defiantly. She smiled at him, in a show of "happiness" but Killian saw that it did not reach her eyes. Knew she felt as uncomfortable with their status as he did. He clung to the shadows to avoid it, but she simply shut down and plastered on a fake smile instead. Waiving for her people, only her body posture slightly betraying how truly uncomfortable it all made her.

He knew what he was missing now, having felt the spark that Emma had ignited in him. He looked at Regina speculatively. Like him, she had brushed away all possible suitors, with weak excuses. Maybe it was a big leap, but he took it anyways.

 _"You are missing **him,** Regina. Your version of what she is for me." _ He gestured at the spider again, his eyes pleading.

Her head snapped up at that, her eyes grew wide, then narrowed dangerously. Her efforts to hide and be stubborn double and she crossed her arms, lying " _I have no idea what you are talking about"_ but Killian knew she was lying, as her hands trembled a little, betraying the level of her emotion.

_"Help me save Emma, and I will find him for you."_

The silence stretched on between them, as Regina fought an internal battle. But then finally:

 _"I see him only in dreams, I can make out nothing but the feeling of pure happiness, and a tattoo on his arm..."_ Killian listened as she described the tattoo to him, grinning widely when he realized he knew exactly who HE was.

_"It appears we are in luck my Queen, as I know exactly WHO he is, and exactly where to find him."  " If I bring him here, you will return Emma to her human form, agreed?"_

The Queen nodded her agreement, and it came out so softly, he almost missed it.

_"Who is he? In my dreams, I can never see his face, but he brings me into the light, and I feel nothing but his love...:"_

Killian grinned, thrilled to find his ally in a similar predicament.

" _Well, he is no Black Swan, mass murderer and evil incarnate. But it doesn't surprise me he would steal your heart, as he steals anything he can get his hands on."_

He paused for dramatic effect and he watched as her eyes widened in anticipation. He wiggled his eyebrows and teased. " _Bolt down your valuables love"_

_"it appears that the man of your dreams is Robin Hood."_

 ------------------------------------------

It was shockingly easy to capture him.

Killian had heard the whispers of where he was, and how to find him, and it took mere hours to catch him for the Queen with the extra fuel of his determination to get Emma back to her former self.

He laid his trap. To catch the most selfish, thief, who famously stole the last bit of food from a starving child just to let it rot in his massive hoard of gold, he went undercover as a poor helpless, man. He dressed in rags, exposed the sad stump of his missing hand, and placed a single valuable item, a gold nugget in his begging box, to give him something to take. Covered his face as much as he could so that he would not be recognized and sat himself down in the centre of a small but struggling village, and waited for him.

It took mere seconds when Robin rode into town, an hour or so later, to realize that Robin, like Emma, was not what he was supposed to be.

Robin came into town with a bag of gold and a wagon of food. There was a sadness around his eyes, of shame? and he quickly went to work distributing his hoard and his wealth to the people. The hungry children were being fed, not stolen from. The wealth given, not taken. Killian's memories fought with this, reminding him of stories of Robin's vileness, his infamous greed. But the stories refused to match this man, and he clutched Emma a little tighter (he brought spider her along, not risking her with Regina, safe in a glass jar) whispering to her " _Looks like you are not the only one who does not live up to their reputation"._

Robin saw him then, and approached, and Killian was blown back by the sheer _kindness_ in his eyes. He tossed some additional coins in the jar, and knelt before him, saying softly _"Losing a limb, is a tragedy, I am sure, but not the end, my friend."_

Killian watched dazed as Robin patted his shoulder encouragingly. _"We all have set backs, we have all done things we are not proud of. But we need to get back up, be better, more forward."_ He helped pull Killian to his feet, and dusted him off. _" You are strong, and you can be useful. I could use another man to help re-distribute what I have wrongfully taken. Will you help me correct this wrong?"_

Bloody hell, Killian thought, looking at the good being done, and wanting desperately to join in to help this man. He knew what it was like to want to change, to be better, to right past wrong..... what? past wrongs? He shook his head at the thought, because where had that come from??, he knew from his own memories, he had never been anything but a hero. But the emotion still clung to him, the understanding of regret and the desire to change. The pull to do what he could to help this man make amends for whatever crimes he believed he had committed.

He would have joined him, if he could.

Only one thing, and one thing alone was powerful enough to make him willing to betray this man, and his extended hand and genuine sentiment.

Emma.

She was first, and he needed to trade this man for Emma. He was turned away now, smiling and greeting another villager, and Killian scratched the side of his head and prepared himself for what he was about to do, comforting himself with the knowledge that if his gut was right, the Queen was not going to hurt this man. This man was her Emma.

For someone who didn't see it coming, Robin put up a good fight. But Robin was a bow man, and Killian, for all of his apparent goodness, took him fast, with a knife, like a pirate.

If Robin thought it was weird that Killian kept talking to a spider on the way back to the castle, he was too disgruntled by the kidnapping to complain, mollified that the rest of his men were allowed to stay free...

 

 

 


	6. Rumple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumple is back to being a manipulative %$#@  
> Thank you Izod and Andy for keeping my inspiration alive with your support...

**EMMA**

She was cackling at herself, enjoying her pranks way, way too much.

After he had disappeared with that stupid spider, she had be waylaid on her way back, and her heart almost stopped beating at the sight of what she saw. (And she was supposed to be the walking devil, for crying out loud).

Cruella, one of the "heros" had a team of poachers in the woods, and they were skinning the portions of the animals that she wanted for fur (my god, was that one even dead?) and tossing the rest of the carcass in a pile, wasting the precious meat, when people where hungry, starving. No thought to the poor, the needy.

She refused to waste time comparing it to the far worse blood she knew to be on her own hands, determined to do what was right, now and prevent this from happening. She pulled at the cuff still firmly around her wrist, furious at the pirate, wait (what?), she meant Captain for blocking her magic in the first place. Her options where limited, will only a few potions in her pocket, but she was still invisible, which gave her the advantage.

It really was a shame she did not have a puppy potion, she thought, for the second time that day. She would like to see this witch try to skin herself for her own fur. Hmmm, but then she would still have the fur she craved, and there was something satisfying about a world in which she had none.

It took mere moments for her to become a black and white frog, and despite the urge to stomp on her and give into the darkness she felt brimming, she sighed instead, and pocketed the silly toad, laughing softly that she was now carrying around a pet even more ridiculous than the Captain and his spider.

At least hers was actually a human, once.

She ignored the screams of panic from the other poachers, instructing them instead to take the meat to the nearest village and distributed it "or else". She said this all in her most dramatic "over the top" evil voice, managing a high pitch creepiness she was down right proud of. Really, just identifying herself with her own name was enough. One poor man was so scared, he vomited in his terror. A second literally became very damp suddenly in a suspicious location.  The bravest one threw his sword at the direction of her voice, narrowly missing her. It was all suddenly very tiring.

She would have blown him back on his ass, if she had her magic.

She ignored them, and simply left instead.

She realized she needed to get the stupid cuff off to survive. Emma used the last of her invisibility to break into the castle, finding his room easily, in a place fitting his hero status, down the prime wing of the castle. She stopped along the way to gather up some "supplies", some various bugs, losing two to her new pet, who was clearly hungry.

She may absolutely refuse to talk to the frog, but she could not help but smile a little viciously as the frog ate a disgusting stink-bug.

HIs room was barren, lacking much other than books, and some decorative ships.

She quickly short-sheeted his bed, filing the main part with bugs, careful to lose any poisonous ones out the window. She rationalized this by telling herself she needed him alive to get her stupid cuff off, refusing to concede to the truth of it. She found Cruella a new home, trapping her in his underwear drawer with the message " _frog princess- please kiss me and save me_ " knowing that Cruella's strange colouring would be enough for him not to hurt her.

Still irritated, by the cuff, her attraction to him, and well... life in general, she was about to put some questionable holes in some of his undergarments for fun, when she heard the commotion out the window.

The Golden One, Rumple was here. _Shit._

She prayed her invisibility would hold out a little longer, dashing down to the great hall, and watching the Queen greet him, as the room clapped and cheered for him. The Queen was the only one not fawning, and she quickly dismissed everyone in the room, crossing her arms and staring at Rumplestikin, as if challenging him. Emma watched, unseen, in silence.

_"What do you want Rumple? "_

_"Dearie, can I not just visit a friend?"_

 " _Hmp, where is that brown haired prisoner you like to drag around with you?_

_"Belle will come around dearie, that is none of your concern."_

_"And my kingdom is none of your concern Rumple, go back to your own."_

_"I will dearie, but first, we seem to have a mutual problem, Captain Jones"_

_"Captain Jones, is NOT a problem, Rumple, he is out chasing a villain as we speak, he is my best and bravest man."_

_"And yet I hear dearie that he has been seen with the Dark Swan, and both have survived this encounter"_

Emma straightened at this, listening as hard as she could.

_"They can not be near each other, it will put **everything,** including your own happy ending in jeopardy" _

Before Regina had a chance to respond, the doors blew open, and the Captain appeared, dragging with him a chained man she knew to be Robin Hood somehow. She tried to ignore the strange fluttering in her chest at the sight of him. He was not paying attention, focused on herding Robin (and clutching that stupid spider in his hand) saying before he realized Rumples presence:

" _I have Robin, Regina, so make good on the deal and restore Emma to her previous..."_ He cut off as Regina cleared her throat loudly in warning, and the room flooded with tension as Killian saw who else was in the room.

Emma knew of no reason why there should be animosity between these two "heros" but it was there, anyways, flooding the room, the tension in Killian's body betraying his strong natural dislike for the other man. She wondered at that, and why this dynamitic seemed natural, right, in a world where nothing made sense to her, including her own terrible, unjustifiable past actions.

" _Well, well dearie, it seems that you were more aware that the Captain has a thing for the Black Swan, then I realized."_ Emma watched as his eyes ran over Robin speculatively. " _I was however, unaware of your interest in this thief"_

Regina held her chin up high, stared down Rumple like the Queen she was and answered " _Until now, I have never seen that man in my life. He is nothing to me, just another villain off the streets, a prisoner."_ It was all very convincing, but Emma, from her angle saw the concern flash across her face when she turned, briefly out of the Golden One's view.

 _"Then you won't mind if he stays with me in my castle"_ A with a wave of his hand, and the flash of his magic, Robin disappeared from view. Rumple watched Regina's reaction carefully, but she bore it without flinching.

Killian, however was currently flashing his emotions in plain view, moving towards Rumple in anger.

 _"He was not yours to take, bring him back"_ He demanded.

Rumple spun on him, his eyes glinting. _"The villians are playing you. They are trying to corrupt you. The pretend to be good, and in turn, they are turning you into the villains. Don't tell me that you don't feel it Captain, the anger, the darkness inside of you, that should not have been there, was never there before in your memories. Even now, angry."  "I feel her magic in the room Captain, see you with that creature, so I am going to end this for you, and the temptation"_

Emma watched as suddenly, the jar holding the spider was whipped out of Killian's hand and smashed in front of his very eyes, killing his new pet. Emma knew (of course) that it wasn't really her, and even Emma was furious and upset.

The rest happened fast, with the Captain screeching out in pain and fury, and flying out at the dark one, who looked way to eager to strike back, until Regina intervened, using her magic to create a barrier between the two of them, as Killian raged against it.

Rumple looked at Regina, with a grin that Emma could only describe as manipulative.

" _See what I mean, Regina, she was turning him darker, into a villain. Save yourself and stay away from the thief, or he will do the same to you..."_

With that, he disappeared into a cloud, and Killian collapsed to the floor, his head in his hands, shaking, heaving. Emma gave up trying to not be moved by the fact that he, despite all reason and common sense, clearly cared about her. She could not remember anyone doing anything that resembled concern, let alone the level he was showing now. She knew only looks of fear and distain. Hatred. And being alone. Constantly, always alone.

 While he clutched at his face, she clutched at her heart, a little, stunned at the realization that there was somebody out there that she mattered to. Such as simple thing, but it gave her hope, and that hope was powerful for her. She started to leave, to give herself the space to figure this all out, and the distance she needed to prevent herself from running and comforting him. He just sat there still, on the floor, looking like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on.

She also had little time before the invisibility wore off.

_"Killian, do you think he is right, that these villains are trying to corrupt us somehow?_

He looked up, rocking himself a little as if to comfort, his voice half dead sounding " _When I captured Robin, he was distributing it all back, he was feeding the poor, Regina. There was loathing and remorse in his eyes, not coldness. What do you think?"_

She sighed deeply, looking lost in thought, replying after a pause " _I think we need to storm a castle. I want my thief back"_

_"You haven't even met him properly yet"_

_"Well, get up again, go to your room and prepare Captain, and find Emma"_

Shit, she knew somehow, Emma realized suddenly, torn between fleeing and hearing the last of it.

" _What the bloody hell are you talking about!"_ Killian demanded, gesturing at the dead spider mournfully.

" _Like Rumple, who left too fast to realize, I can feel her magic too.."_ Regina explained, and she turned suddenly to look in the direction in which Emma was located.

" _You mean...."_ It came out from him half prayer, half whisper

" _You are right, her magic is WHITE, Killian, not dark. And it should have died with the spider but it is still here, which means SHE might be alive and here somewhere...."_

Emma felt herself start to solidify to the eye again.

Shit, time for my exit, she thought, only hearing his gasp of relief as she turned and fled.

She wondered if she would have time to de-bug the bed....

 


End file.
